This invention relates to a method of making a doll or figurine such as a Kachina doll comprising the steps of forming the doll out of many pieces to form a decorative doll with an encasing mask that can be removed and replaced in such a way as to form other types of dolls. This type of doll has been made for many years but always out of one piece of wood without the mask that comes off. This invention teaches a new method of forming the doll in a way that takes less time thus making it possible for manufacturing at a very low cost and being able to sell at a very low price so all who would like to to have one would be able to have it.